A HetaOni Ending
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: Just another possible ending for HetaOni Slight Spamano and GerIta. UsUk if you use a microscope : Rated a tentative T-could have been k plus-because it's HetaOni


AN: I've been super obsessed with HetaOni lately, so I went and wrote an ending… Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Russia-neko would rule the world. ^^"

"Holy Roman Empire?"

"Yes Italy?"

"This is a place where my wishes come true, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then if I wish to be back in the real world, can I be?"

"Yes. Your true body is still there of course, but it is inanimate until the you here, your soul returns to inhabit it."

"I want to go back. To do something. To save my friends!"

"Italy, you could stay in this dream world and escape, you know."

"But my _real _friends are still out there. I'll never rest until they are safe."

"Italy", he smiled softly "wish as hard as you can. With my last power I'll send you back. But remember, I kept my promise. I came back for you. And I'm still out there. The Holy Roman Empire may be gone, but he became something, someone else. This soul, shade is simply what was discarded." Suddenly stomping noises could be heard, The Thing was coming! "Italy, help him remember!" And then Italy was gone, with the last image of HRE turning his back on him and going to battle.

* * *

"Italy!" Japan yelled

"Japan! What's wrong?" Germany cried

"Italy is… he's stirring…"

"Italy! ITALY! SPEAK TO ME!" (AN: I just couldn't help it :)

Those beautiful eyes slowly opened and a soft gasp escaped Italy's lips. "Holy… Roman… Empire?"

"Italy?" Germany murmured. Japan looked between the two, confused. Suddenly Germany grabbed his head and doubled over in pain. He saw flashes of memories that he thought weren't his. A small, red-haired child that looked almost exactly like Italy, except he/she wore a dress. He saw the child crying, he saw Austria and Hungary, and he saw a push-broom that was so achingly familiar. And… He felt something he thought he'd never felt before… undying affection for another human.

"Germany!" Japan's yell broke his flashback. "Are you all right?"

Germany tried desperately to clear his head. The memories were falling into place. "I think I am. He stood up, and took Italy's hand. I'm sorry if I forgot, Italy. Thank you for helping me remember."

"Holy Roman Empire… No, you aren't him anymore. You're just good old Germany, good old Ludwig."

"Whatever you wish to call me, Italy. I am all of those things. The nations Holy Roman Empire and Germany, and more importantly the human Ludwig."

Italy smiled and nodded his head. "That you are."

Japan, meanwhile was thinking what an incredible fan fiction he could make with this concept.

* * *

"Damnit. How can we go to our own time? Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT!"

"Spain…"

"I'm Boss Spain. I should be able to figure it out. Damnit."

"Spain! We'll figure out something. Stop it! Stop cursing! Stop wasting time and energy! Because I'm sure as hell not going to die in place like this!"

The door opened, startling both of them. "No, you aren't." England limped in, favoring his left foot.

"England?" Spain inquired

"All the others in this time loop… are… lost, gone, dead. America, Italy, even Prussia. I'm the last one." With that sentence he raised his eyes to meet theirs. "I've enough magic left to send you back, and the rest for the England in your time. And to rewind time, of course."

"England… Thank you… This means so much…"

"Be quiet. I need to hurry. Come over and stand next to me."

They walked over to the tired nation. England sighed, then tears started to fall. "We all need to help each other as humans and as nations. Remember that, for me. Please. Help each other to get out of this house." He then broke off and started to chant. A magic circle appeared on the floor. "Stand on the magic circle."

"England. I don't know how to thank you. I don't want to leave you here alone here! Come with us." Spain began to cry too. He knew how awful it felt to be alone and helpless in this place. In this horrible, god-forsaken place.

Romano, who had been quiet this whole time finally said: "He loves his friends. He doesn't want to die fighting a hopeless battle. He wants to send us back, to give his future friends a chance. And because we are his friends. He wants to know he did something useful in the end. But he doesn't want to leave his own timeline. He doesn't belong in ours. He wants to fight here until the end."

"R-Romano…" England started "When did you become so understanding?" He stated bluntly.

"S-shut up English Bastard!" He blushed as red as a tomato~

"ROMA! YOU'RE SO CUTE~!" GLOMPED by Spain

"CHIGIIIIIIIII!" England just laughed at the sight of them.

Slowly the pair made their way over to the circle. Once they were standing on it, England took a deep breath. "One thing before I send you hom- back. Tell America… Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Then they were gone, back to their own time where there was still hope.

* * *

Back in the Safe Room, many things were happening at once. Everyone had crowded around Italy's bed as he woke up, but suddenly England started to glow. This lasted only a few seconds, and then he whirled around blinking rapidly. "I-I can see! And my magic is back!"

They had only a few seconds to celebrate before a magic circle appeared on the floor, and with it Romano and Spain. "Fratello*!"

"Mon ami*!"

"Spain!"

"Romano!"

And so on.

*Several minutes of hugs, tears and celebrations later*"What happened anyway, you four?" Asked Germany, looking from Italy to Spain to Romano to England. "Be sure to be clear and accurate. You will have eight minutes each for speeches and no talk about side-deals or chit-chatting! Now if you're prepared to go first raise your hand!"

Spain raised his hand tentatively. "Well…" Spain started when pointed to by Germany "When the magic circle disappeared we were pretty worried. Then the England from that timeline came. We asked him to send us back, and maybe give some of his magic to our England." Spain nodded to England. "But then the Past England said that his timeline meant everything to him, that he wasn't going to waste his magic on us. But then, later he came back." Spain swallowed, looking sad. "Everyone else in that timeline had died. He wanted to do some good, to help his friends in the future. A-and he had a message for us to deliver to America." Spain turned to face America "He's sorry he couldn't save you. Your past self, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess so…" America looked thoughtful for once.

"Next?" asked Germany. England raised his hand, and got the go-ahead from Germany.

"I think…" England's tone was thoughtful, pondering. That the Past Me gave me most of his magic, like Spain said, but I also think gave me his vision." To satisfy the confused looks he also said: "He magically transferred his vision to me."

America glanced away. Would England ever stop being so damn _heroic_? "I hope that idiot saves enough of his magic to rewind time." America looked up

"I- He will, America." England stared straight into America's eyes, connecting them with just that eye contact. "A gentleman always remembers his responsibilities. A gentleman is never forgetful, and of course a gentleman is always one step ahead of the hero. So, I- He doesn't need reminding from you." He smirked at America's angry expression.

"Finished then?" Germany smiled. England nodded. "Italy?"

"I was lost, and a good friend helped me back to where I belong."

"That's it?" asked Germany dubiously

"We don't have time for long speeches. We need to get rid of The Thing and leave. All together. I'm not losing anyone else, or we won't be able to have our party."

"Right. I think we should all sleep for a few hours. Then we may all talk about how to defeat The Thing. I have a theory myself." stated Japan.

Everyone nodded, exhausted. They soon had each found a bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"So, Japan, what is your theory?" asked England. The night had passed in peace and it was now planning time.

"We have defeated The Thing many times, yet it keeps coming back. I believe that there is a main life source that needs to be destroyed. When that is gone, then The Thing will be too."

The other nations considered this. "It makes sense." said Russia "But what is that life source being?"

"That I don't know…"

"Now that you mention it… I think _I _do." Italy said "That clock I used to rewind time. It had a strange energy, and it pulsed, it beat like a heart instead of tick-tocking. And it's the last clock to break… That's it! You have to break every other clock, then that one and you're free!"

The others nodded in agreement; it made sense.

"But where is it, aru?" pondered China

"Italy, draw a picture of the clock." England said curtly

"Why?"

"If I know what it looks like, I can find it and summon it here."(Because the author is lazy :/)

"Wait." said Germany

"What is it?"

"Don't summon it here. Summon it somewhere else. Like the hall, or another room. Not here. I can't stand to have The Thing here, where we are safe."

"That's fine. To make quick, and a bit safer I will prepare the spell here. Italy, the drawing."

A few minutes later England was chanting softly, after looking at the drawing. An expression of realization came over his face after chanting for a few minutes. "I found it! It's in the tunnel in the basement… In that little cave. It does feel very… alive. I get the same from it that I got from The Thing"

"Ve~ that's great! Should we bring it up here or destroy it down there?"

"Can we go down there? I'd like to be near the light and our other friends." asked Spain

"Yes that would be quite a bit better. Perhaps we should ring Austria and the others to inform them that we may have discovered a way to kill The Thing."

"Yeah, let's do that, aru."

Italy ended up calling:

"Ve~ Hey Austria! We think we found a way to defeat the thing!"

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, Japan thought that there was like a main life source and all the monsters were like extensions of it. He said that we have to destroy the main life source to kill The Thing. And then we figured out that it was the clock I use to go back in time."

"Okay…"

"England found it in the tunnel near the hole to outside. I think we're going to go down there to destroy it."

"All right then. We'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Austria! Ciao!"

* * *

Somehow they made it alive to the tunnel. The Thing didn't attack, strangely enough. No one could figure out why. Whatever the reason, all were happy.

Spain and Prussia volunteered to pull the clock out. When it was out in the tunnel, everyone could feel the strange energy, and hear the pulse of a heart.

"Creepy, aru."

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOL."

And so on.

"We should begin attacking soon, what if it attacks us?" asked Japan

"Yes, let's begin." answered England

However, no matter what they threw at it, it wasn't affected.

"WHY, damnit?" cried Romano

"Are we destined to never escape this mansion?" Prussia had never felt so discouraged, not in all his years.

"Don't think that way! We will never give up! We will never waver; we will never lose our faith! We won't run, we won't surrender! We won't wave the white flag; we won't be weak like that! We will walk into battle, not away! We will face the Enemy with a proud look, and confidence in our friends! We will defeat The Thing and leave with everyone together!" Italy looked each person directly in the yes, his own golden-honey colored ones captivating.

"Italy? Everyone?" A certain aristocrat peered around the corner. And that's when Austria joined the party.

* * *

While Italy and Co. were finding and fighting the clock, lots was going on outside. All the nations found themselves confronted by dozens of The Thing, to many to fight, and herded back towards the hole into the mansion, then literally pushed into it. Austria was the first to be dumped into the hole.

"Italy? Everyone?" All turned to see Austria peering at them around the corner.

"What? Why are you here?" asked Italy. Austria just made a 'come with me' motion with his hands, so they all followed him around the corner. Austria then pointed up at the hole.

"It's raining nations." America said simply. A good way to describe it. Nations were literally falling one by one through the hole, pushed by The Thing.

"Look at all of them!" yelled Germany. They all marveled at the huge number of Things visible through the hole. When every nation was in the mansion, they all disappeared.

"That was strange…" murmured Russia

"Indeed it was." Answered Austria. "Has any progress been made with the clock?"

"None whatsoever. It resists any attack we throw at it." England sighed

"I'd like to take a look at it." Austria began to walk over to the clock, but on the way he tripped and fell into the cave-like opening. The other nations heard him tumble; hit something and the opening of a door. Then Austria's gasp.

"What's wrong?" Inquired Switzerland

"…Nothing's… Wrong… Come take a look."

Slowly the other nations followed Austria in. It appeared there had been a hidden door, and behind it, a room. The room was round, and massive. The floor and walls were rock. The ceiling was rock too, but one could barely see it for the glowing crystals that covered it and some of the walls too. The room was nearly perfect, except for one thing… On the far wall, spelled in blood on a spot bare of crystals, were the words 'Ryuzuu's Room'.

"Ryuzuu… As in the owner of the journal?" Japan pondered

"Yeah, I guess so." Italy sounded horrified. "He had a safe room, just like us."

"But the blood… One would wonder just how safe it was." murmured France

"I bet that this is the place where Ryuzuu died." Russia intoned

"You had to say that, aru…"

"Da, I did." Yandere smile

"Well, this room is quite lovely and charming, but perhaps we should get back to the clock?" England sounded a bit sarcastic

"Yes, I suppose we should." answered Austria

So the nations filed out and back to the clock.

"Perhaps if we have more firepower it will break~" Hungary grinned as the nations gathered around the pulsing object

"I hope so." England sighed "I am quite ready to get out of here."

Again, no matter the attack, nothing affected the clock. Not even Hungary's frying pan.

"It's… of… no use…" gasped America "What… else… can we… do?"

"I have one more idea." said England

"You do? What is it, aru?"

"It will require us to all hold hands in a circle around the clock, so we need to move it to a larger room." Japan blinked curiously, as this sounded familiar.

"Maybe…" Canada started timidly "Ryuzuu's room?" It is a safe room… and I feel like it's no longer sacred like ours is. It's okay to bring the clock in there. Besides, it's probably the only room big enough for all of us." He glanced around at the mass of nations

"Anyone else have any ideas?" asked England. When no one offered anything, he said: "That's that then, Ryuzuu's room it is."

When the clock had been moved into the room, England had every one form a circle around it and hold hands. "_Legilimens!"_

Attack World Peace has been activated, to use this attack, start rotating counter-clockwise. (AN: We all hold hands in a circle and the earth-ship turns… :D) So everyone listening to the strange voice in their heads began to do so. Slowly they each began to glow with a pure white light, and a globe that seemed to be made from light rose above them, spinning with them. Soon everything was swallowed by the light, and when it finally faded, they were standing on a grassy field where Ryuzuu's Room once was. One could tell it was so thanks to the small, crystal covered stone wall, in a blank spot it was written in blood, which was near where the nations still stood in their circle.

Before any of them could say a word, a creepy laugh filled the air. "Congratulations, you won the game." Out of the diary many had just realized was in the center of the circle, the ghost of a Japanese boy emerged and hovered just above the heads of the nations. "You are the first and last to win, thereby obtaining the High Score. Congratulations." More laughter. He laughed and laughed and laughed, then began to cry as well. Soon the laughter faded and he cried only. Finally he said: "Good Bye, you have put me to rest at last." And then he slipped away.

* * *

It was the middle of the celebration party. A few weeks had passed since the nations had escaped the mansion and now they were celebrating.

"CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!" Apparently they had run out of something and America wanted China to go to the store.

Russia watched everyone fighting over who would have to leave the warm house. He chuckled, "Ah… Everyone is as lively as usual."

Italy overheard this. "Yeah… It's great." He murmured to himself, feeling a wave contentment sweep over him. "It really is."

AN: AHHH! That took me a week. DX I'm so slow XD Review or Steve's (The Thing) gonna get you! :O Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
